Christmas Fluff
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: This is based on last Tues. episode, Tony gets Ziva a gift. Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on what happened after the last episode on Tues. Dec. 15. Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva looked at Tony after Dolores had left.

"See, that was easy, yes?" She said to him smiling.

"Yeah," Tony said thinking about it. "It gives me this feeling and I can't really place it, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He said jokingly.

"I believe someone has eaten a piece of humility pie yes?"

"It's humble pie Ziva."

"Yes." She responded, "It is late Tony, I should go home." Ziva turned and went to go get her things when Tony said, "Wait!" She turned to look at him.

"I wanted to give you something." He said. She eyed her partner suspiciously as she walked over to him. Once she stood in front of him again, he took a black box out of his pocket. She backed away slightly.

"Tony," She said. She tried to say more, but to her disadvantage no other words would form.

"Ziva," Tony started. He couldn't go on. Ziva stopped him.

"Tony, you can not do this to me. We have not stitched things up between us, and there is rule twelve, and I do not think you of all people would be the type to do this sort of thing. Besides, most go on dates first before they jump into things, yes? This is unethical. I know you want me to stay here, but I do not think this is the answer. If you think about it it is useless Tony. I took my citizenship test, I passed, I am a citizen and an agent now. Tony, we both know that it would not work right now and," she was stopped mid rant by a laughing Tony. She looked utterly confused at this.

"What?" She said.

"First, it is patched things up," Tony said trying not laugh anymore then necessary. He went on, "Second, I am _not_ marrying you."

"Than what is in the box?" He gave the box to her.

"Tony," she said once she opened it, "Todah."

"I knew you'd like it. Do you want me to put it on your necklace?"

"Yes, please." He took the charm and put it on the chain of her necklace.

"How did you know it was missing?" She asked when he was done.

"When I saw you in Somalia, I realized your necklace was gone." She touched the Star of David that was now on her necklace again.

"I have a gift for you too." She said to Tony.

"Really what is it?" She smiled and kissed him. When they pulled apart he looked at her.

"Christmas tradition, yes?" She said pointing up. Tony looked and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. They laughed.

**Tell me what you thought. I know it was complete fluff, but it's Christmas time, Christmas is filled with fluff and romance. (seriously, watch some Christmas movies on Hallmark or Lifetime, it's pretty sad.) Review!**

Aww, it's so cute! ...writes loving sister CelticCrossings....


	2. Chrismas Confusion

**I re-read my fic and I decided to write something to go along with Christmas Fluff.**

**Instead of making a new fic altogether I decided to add a Chapter and name it.**

**Christmas Confusion**

"McGee!" Abby yelled. She turned to the man beside her. "See what you did?" She went on, "Now I have to get that monitor back up again." She finally got it working again. "Did you see that?" Abby said to McGee as she looked away from the surveillance video.

"Abby, don't get over excited."

"They kissed. _And _Tony gave her a black box a minute ago. They're engaged Timmy! I knew they'd get together eventually!"

"Abby, you may want to make sure." He was cut off.

"Why make sure when I have the evidence right in front of me?" McGee let it drop.

"It's late Abs, we should leave."

"Fine." She said. A few minutes later Abby and McGee left for home.

* * *

"Tony, give that back! I can't work without it!"

"I think you can live without a Berry Mango Madness for a little while. It's not going to kill you."

"Maybe not, but I'll kill you if you don't."

"Wouldn't this make you cold? Why not get a nice cup of coffee or some hot cocoa."  
"I want my drink now, Tony.

"Tony," Ziva said sweetly coming close to him. "I may not be in Mossad anymore, but I still know how to kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip." Tony looked at her debating on his next action.

"Now."

"Don't get your big girl panties all in a bunch, Zi." He said.

"What?"

"It's an expression. It means don't get so riled up. Here." He said handing her the beverage he was holding. She took it gleefully from his hand and took a sip.

"Todah."

"Agent David, Agent DiNozzo!" A woman said as she walked by.

"Yes?" They replied confused.

"Congratulations!" Before they could ask what they were being congratulated about, the woman walked away and another worker came up.

"Congratulations you guys." Just like the other time, he left too.

"David! DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." They followed him to the elevator. Once all three were inside, Gibbs head slapped the two agents.

"Ow Boss," Tony said. "What did I do?"

"You and David broke rule twelve."

"How?"

"Don't play dumb with me DiNozzo." Tony still looked confused.

"I do not understand Gibbs, what did we do?" Ziva asked.

"You know very well what you did."  
"But we did not break rule twelve." Ziva replied. Figuring he wasn't going to get an answer, Gibbs let them out of the elevator.

"Ziva where is it!" Abby said coming into the bullpen a few minutes later, "I want to see it!"

"The gift you got last night." Abby replied when she didn't get an answer from Ziva.

"The one I got from Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah!" By this time Tony had come over to where the two girls were standing.

"You mean my necklace?" She replied.

"Aww, that's so romantic. You put it on your necklace so no one would see it." Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.  
"Where else would I put it Abby?"

"Your finger of course."

"Why would I put my charm on my finger?"

"Your charm?" Abby asked confused.  
"Yes Tony got me a Star of David charm for my necklace after I lost mine."  
"So he didn't get you a ring?" Abby asked, her voice faltering.

"Why would he get me a ring?" Ziva asked confused.

"We are partners Abby, not lovers." Tony replied, "How did you know I even got her anything anyway Abs?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I watched on the surveillance camera." Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at Abby.

"I saw you with a small black box. Then McGee messed up the monitor so I had to fix it and then I saw you two kissing, and I figured you got engaged." She said hurriedly.

"That explains those people congratulating us." Tony said.

"And the Gibbs' slap we got." Ziva replied.

"How many people did you tell?" Tony asked the scientist.

"Only Ducky and Palmer and a couple other workers."

"Abby! Do you know how fast things go around the building?" Tony said, "You are going to have to explain your mix up to everyone."

"I know." She said as she bowed her head to go back to the safety of her lab.

"Lucy," Tony said in a bad impersonation of Desí Arnez . "You got some 'splainin' to do." Abby turned and saw Tony point toward Director Vance's office. She slowly went up there. A few minutes later, the building quieted as Abby spoke.

"Everyone! I was misinformed. Agent Tony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David are not engaged. I _repeat_ they are not engaged. Anyone who gave me and Dr. Mallard money on the bet, your money will be refunded. Thank- you." Tony and Ziva looked to see Gibbs and McGee as well as other workers get up to go down to autopsy. The two agents looked at them all with their mouths open. Then they looked at each other with wide eyes and sat down at their desks without saying a word.

**Tell me what you thought about it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
